


Silence

by Siver



Category: Shadow of the Colossus
Genre: Drabble, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: It is a place of stillness and silence. It is a place of death hidden under raised earth.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 16  
100 Fandoms Challenge  
Prompt: Silence
> 
> Phaedra makes me sad but maybe it and that area can know peace in the end

It is a place of stillness and silence. It is a place of death hidden under raised earth. Once, a being oversaw all until shadow guided by light came and silence was shattered by colossus’s fall. It is a place of death above and below.

Until a bird hops among stone where flowers bloom. Where death falls life rises. It could be ribs, it could be mere rock. It matters not to the small creature, but it doesn’t linger. It senses something once dwelt here, deep and powerful. The bird takes wing and leaves the dead to rest in peace.


End file.
